


BBoom BBoom

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Gavin Reed needs RK900 to do something for him in the rest room.





	BBoom BBoom

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱奶子。

警告 兽化 耳朵尾巴涉及 狼！RK-900/兔！Gavin Reed 产乳 哺乳 兔子发情特性套用 PWP 微Mpreg Dirty Talk后期

 

阅读愉快

 

 

上

 

 

“塑料屁股，现在滚来休息厅。”RK900接收到了来自盖文的电子讯息，他看着对面仍旧在整理东西的RK800。

光标闪烁着蓝色回复了一句，“现在？”似乎是对于电子过于灵敏，对面的RK800在他发完信息之后他的那双毛茸茸的狼耳抖动了一下，紧接着朝RK900露出了一个安抚性质的笑容，稍稍露出了点犬牙。

“操你的，你怎么这么多屁话。”RK900走向休息厅的时候就收到了盖文的下一条信息，他嘴角不受控制的向上抽动着，他都能想到盖文坐在桌子上愤怒的敲着版面的样子，还有他那双特别的棕色的，毛茸茸的下垂的兔耳朵因为暴躁和愤怒而微微抖动着，只要一有什么风吹草动就会立刻向上微微翘起。

他距离休息厅大概还有79米，RK900决定捉弄一下那一只暴躁的兔属性的男子，但是却采取一种较为平常的玩笑方式；他不慌不忙的打下了“可是马里奥刚刚说我们立刻一起去案发现场、那单案件似乎牵扯到仿生人属性品种歧视问题。”同时RK900刻意放慢自己的步伐，果不然过了不到4米之后他就收到了来自盖文的一段实时对话。

盖文坐在休息厅里抱着手里的通讯平板就是一堆臭骂，不仅诅咒了RK900的功能运行以及他的创造者卡姆斯基，还要咒骂几句关于狼属性的所有人以及仿生人，操他妈的肉食动物。

当他骂道“你他妈的再不来的话我就拿枪……”的时候，准确而言，“枪”的这个三个字母尾部音节还没说完的时候就被RK900悄悄打开了，细小的声音也没能逃脱听觉灵敏的兔耳捕捉；下一秒他就愤愤的将手里的平板丢了出去，薄薄的电子产品在光滑的桌面上滑的老远。

盖文看着面前面无表情的RK900，气的更是不打一处出来，尤其是他们肉食动物那看起来平静冷漠的表面，但是内心却是嗜血肮脏的想法涌动，这一切都让盖文想冲上去朝着他过于俊俏的脸部狠狠地来一拳；RK900对于面前盖文的一切都再熟悉不过了，在过去相处的日子里这已经不是第一次了。

【盖文 李德暴躁指数高达87% 受到袭击的可能性为21%】

RK900眨了眨自己的眼睛，看着面前暴躁的兔耳上的毛都树立起来，还不断发出了嘟囔声的男子，他双手怀抱在胸前，殊不知这个动作会让他饱满充实的胸肌显得更加呼之欲出，似乎，他的胸比平日大了几分，丰满程度似乎达到了前所未有的新高度。

RK900检测到熟悉的心跳紊乱，以及肾上激素的提高，再熟悉不过的感觉，这一切都预兆着自己原本属于狼的原始属性在盖文无意识的动作中不断地提升，软体开始变得极其不稳定。

他抖了抖自己的狼耳朵，走过去且完全不理会盖文的挣扎。但是不得不说兔子抓人的力度可不是盖的，在盖文的“爱心帮助”下，他现在脸上的皮层受损程度又加深了，过几天他还得让盖文哼唧唧一脸极不情愿的给自己修复。

RK900一把将那个倔在桌子上的人抱了起来，被举在半空中被强迫俯视的盖文一下子就傻了，他只是出于本能的想要去挣扎脱去RK900给他的限制，他的脚在随意踢晃着，丝毫不介意自己是否会一脚让后者直接回厂重启。

RK900的光标转动了一下，认为自己和盖文弄出过大动静对于双方而言并没有任何实质性的好处，于是他将这只气急败坏的兔子直接放回在了桌子上，盖文的脸被刚刚那么一折腾显得更加通红，并且似乎不满意肉食动物对猎物的捉弄一般，眼睛里淡淡的泛起了一层水雾，他一把擦去自己脸上不断滴落下来的汗水，别过脸朝着面前歪着脑袋好笑的看着他的RK900说道，“塑料废物，你别以为我不知道今天没有任务，就算到了八辈子的霉运都轮不到我ok？”

“你这么有把握么？警探。”RK900微笑着，他笑起来的时候盖文都能看见他若隐若现的犬齿，一想到那牙齿刺破自己的肌肤留下一个个青紫色的印记不由得让食草动物抖了一下，他的垂耳微微抖动着，似乎很不满足仿生人的回答，脚后跟一下没一下的踢着后面的桌子底部，发出了沉闷的撞击声。

“我当然有，操你自己去吧。”盖文最终好像放弃了跟RK900的争辩，他一把跳下了桌子，虽然双腿因为特别原因而发软的过分，但是他颇为机智的平稳了自己的重心，随即丝毫不敢去看RK900的表情，双手插兜像是毫不在意的样子朝着门口走去，说道，“你就去操你的任务去吧，我去找苏珊了。”

RK900扭过头看着盖文，眼睛从他毛躁的头发和垂耳一路往下，滑过他宽松衣裤下面精壮的腰肢，最后坐落在了他棕色的一团毛茸茸的兔尾巴上面；因为盖文故意装作毫不在意的模样大幅度的走路，带起了自己过大的夹克就露出了他平日羞愧不想露出的尾巴；那真的是过分的可爱，RK900不得不承认，而那里的根部也是盖文的敏感处，只要轻轻一揉尾端就会让盖文舒服的仰起脑海发出细碎的呻吟。

“苏珊 马克西莫夫？”RK900快速调出了盖文话语里提到的“苏珊”的信息，他的光标转动着黄色，软体再次不稳定，但是他依旧用着毫无波澜的声音说道，“是那位属于猫属性的苏珊 马克西莫夫吗？是那位你上次执行任务的时候认识的苏珊 马克西莫夫吗？”

“bingo！”盖文走到门口扭开门把的时候朝着RK900做了一个响指，并且还夸张的做了一个再见了的表情；可是当他前脚还没跨出门口的时候，就结结实实的撞上了RK900的胸膛；仿生人的模拟胸膛就算再怎么调节也是比人类的要硬，再加上后者是警用系列，他健美的身材让结结实实吃上一计的盖文捂着鼻子蹲了下去。

“操你的，怎么突然出现在门口，你他妈会闪现吗？”被捂着鼻子向上就是那一道清楚地伤疤，以及盖文因为吃痛而生理起了反应的发红眼眶，这一下让他一句话都说不出来，只能保持着这个有点可笑的姿势像一个小丑一样在那里跺脚，他的耳朵也随着他蹦跳的幅度上下摇晃着，那一团尾巴也在软乎乎的跳跃着。

“我并不赞成你去找苏珊 马克西莫夫，她有四次犯罪前科，并且都是关系熟后的入室抢劫。”盖文看着原本堵着门口的RK900一步步的逼近，迫于属性上的低层让他下意识的往后退着，最后一屁股撞上了桌子的边缘。桌子发出了一声闷哼，盖文双手撑着桌面让自己站稳，紧接着站起来拍拍双手，狠狠地瞪了RK900一眼之后朝着RK900说道，“这关你什么事，操你妈的，还不去执行你的任务。”

RK900再一次挡住了盖文出去的路，他凭着身高优势居高临下的说道，“我不允许你去。请问李德警官你是听不懂我的话吗？”

盖文微微皱起自己的眉头，少有的威胁，他心里暗暗地想到，可是像是赌气的孩子一样亦或是盖文的天性如此，他狠狠地推了一把面前的RK900，舔了一下自己的牙关然后说道，“关你什么破事，你不是有任务吗？”

RK900感知到自己软体不稳定的程度不断地上升，即将抵达新的高度----他感觉到自己的犬牙在蠢蠢欲动，暂且并不明白为何盖文会如此纠结自己的任务进度，光是现在盖文的举动话语就让他有一种无名的怒火中烧的感觉。

RK900强硬的一把抓住了盖文的手腕，强迫他回到自己的身边，然后再盖文一脸愤怒且不可思议的表情里一把抓住了盖文的下颚，紧接着凭着自身力量的优势，逼迫盖文和他一起退到了墙上。

狠狠地撞上墙壁的盖文发出了一声吃痛的声音，委屈感更加强烈了，他可耻的发现自己的鼻头一酸，差点一滴眼泪就要被RK900给逼出来了；他咬紧自己的牙关，不让自己过多的声音从嘴边泄露出去，像是一头发狠了的公牛一样瞪大自己的眼睛看着面前的RK900。

RK900说话的时候，处于身高下风的盖文总能看到他的犬牙，尖锐且锋利，他们狼类就是用这种牙齿去咬破草食动物的脖颈，品尝他们的鲜血；盖文想到这里不由得打了一个战栗，高耸的耳朵以及冷静到可怕的眼睛，以及毋庸置疑不会松开的手，这一切表现都传递给盖文一个信号，“他成功的将RK900给惹怒了。”

但是RK900会有自己情感吗？

想到这里，盖文朝着想法里的主角冷哼了一下，表示自己不屑现在RK900对于他的强硬措施；RK900发觉自己现在信息处理能力达到了从未抵达的高效快捷，他掐着盖文的面部略带满意的看着他肉肉的脸蛋被自己挤了起来，手心感觉到盖文胡茬的粗糙刺痛感，以及盖文无能为力却又不轻易屈服的模样，RK900知道要是自己掐抓的力度以及方式不对的话，盖文十有八九会咬伤他的手，兔子咬人也是很疼的。

现在处于绝对优势的RK900靠前去，属性为兔的盖文不由得抽搐了一下，他能看得见盖文眼睛深处的害怕以及渴望，RK900偏了偏脑袋，思考着要如何开口，要做出什么选择。

现在隔得太近了，盖文都能感觉到仿生人模拟呼吸喷出来的热气酥酥痒痒的扑洒在面部，虽然这种场景并不少见，可是每每靠的如此近盖文都会控制不住自己喘息以及贴上RK900的欲望，正如他现在正微小的磨蹭着KR900卡在他两腿之间的大腿。

在RK900检测一般的扫描视线里，被抓的死死的盖文的兔耳微微抽动着，并且时不时还用自己带有水光的小眼神偷偷地看着RK900，似乎在期待却又在抗拒他的下一个动作；而RK900也明白了今天盖文的异常，他扫描结果告诉他刚刚他觉得盖文胸部变大并不是盖文站姿带来的错觉，而是他的确真的变大了，似乎还有某些液体湿漉漉的粘着外面的层层叠叠的东西上。

【盖文 李德暴躁的原因来自胸部的可能性高达99%】

系统立马给了他分析的结果，而不知道发生什么了的盖文一边难耐的移动着，一边带有少许期待的眼神偷偷瞄着面前面无表情的仿生人；下一秒他就被抵在墙上，而原本掐着他下巴的那只手直接冷不丁的揉上了他发涨的胸部上，另外一只手则是熟悉的搂住了他的腰，直接扣上了他的腰窝，还时不时偷袭他的毛绒尾巴。

没有任何意料以及防备的盖文在KR900抓上的那一瞬间尖叫出了一声带有韵长余味的呻吟；这太过于突然了；盖文眼角夹着一滴刚刚被RK900硬生生挤出来的眼泪喘息着想到，他感觉到RK900的手开始有规律的揉动着自己的左胸，隔着一层层布料他似乎能清楚地感知到RK900手心的模拟温度，他用着肉眼可见的速度不断的脸红着，液体不断地羞耻流出，黏糊糊的粘在顶端相贴的纱布上，隔靴搔痒的手法让盖文发出难耐细碎的呻吟。

而肉食动物的犬牙已经伸到了盖文的脖子旁边，亲吻了一下上面新的旧的粉红深红，同时还恶趣味的用着自己的舌头灵活的舔舐着盖文敏感的耳朵内的细腻绒毛。

盖文的兔耳朵十分的松软，并且敏感，此时此刻在RK900熟练地呼气以及舔舐攻击下，盖文的腰都直不起来，简直就是将整个人挂在了RK900的身上，他喘息着想要推开后者的脑袋，但是却在RK900加重手中抓捏胸部力度之下发出一声尖锐的呻吟，像是即将要溺水而亡的人一样紧紧地抱住RK900的脑袋。

“警探，为了你的身体健康以及安全，我有必要给你做一个全身的检测。”手里的狼耳一如既往的毛发顺滑，盖文半眯开自己的眼睛就看到仿生人睁着一双闪烁着类似于讨好光芒的眼睛，光标显示的是冷静的蓝色，但是身后的尾巴摇摆的幅度就像是下雨天的雨刷一样欢脱，活像是面对一块肥肉一样的神情。

此时此刻的盖文一阵眩晕，似乎自己是饲养了一头放肆却又乖巧的野狼。而这匹狼并没有给盖文回答的时间，将盖文的一个咂嘴当成了默认的信号；他略带强硬的拉开了盖文想要制止他的手，紧接着强制性的完全打开了盖文今天有点高领的夹克，在盖文略带愤怒的喘息之中将其脱了下来，途中他不得不用自己的犬牙磨蹭着盖文斑驳的脖颈，用威胁来换得身下食草动物一时的顺服。

盖文是兔子属性，这可以说是盖文人生最为耻辱的地方；他堂堂正正一个将近1.8M的大汉，拥有健美的身材以及令人羡慕的警探工作，说话半句不离开脏话的且打架斗殴没有人愿意靠近和关心的人居然有一双过分柔软和乖巧的长耳。

不同于别的兔类是直立起来的，盖文的是软趴趴的乖巧耷拉下来，他自己都不知道每当他说话的时候这双耳朵会微微抖动，而当他愤怒的站起来骂人的时候，这对耳朵向上微微翘起。

里面是一件黑色的棉质打底衣，衣领依旧很高，却遮掩不了下巴接连而下脖颈的斑驳痕迹；看着自己的“标记”，RK900不由得露出了一个笑容，成功的换区了盖文一个巨大的白眼。

此时此刻翻白眼的人正咬着自己的牙关不让自己过多舒服的呻吟流出，RK900看着他将他自己的下嘴唇咬的发白不由得发觉自己怜悯感提升，他凑过去，用自己高挺的鼻梁蹭开了盖文的兔耳，露出里面粉色的软肉，慢慢的说道，“你叫出来其实也没有关系，因为我的数据库里已经有你各种声音和样子的储备。”

紧接着他一个上前，夹在盖文双腿间的大腿狠狠地摩挲了一下盖文的半硬，手上并没有停下动作，殊不知盖文下巴微微发颤的原因是他能感觉不断有液体流出；并不知道的RK900指引着盖文将打底衣给慢慢褪去，而后在他发烫的兔耳旁边再次说道，“同时，我没有任务，并且我也能向你保证，剩下的四个小时内不会有人能进入到休息室里头。”

盖文像是彻彻底底放弃挣扎的鱼一样，他嘟囔的咒骂了一句“塑料垃圾”，紧接着就服从RK900的指导将自己的黑色打底衣脱了下来，虽然难以启齿可是他知道始终是瞒不过这个仿生人的，他再次狠狠地瞪了一眼面前露出抚慰性质微笑的仿生人，然后将衣服给丢到了一旁的椅子上，塌软的倒在椅背上。

RK900无法移开自己的视线，他看着盖文变大的胸部给几条绷带给死死地挤在了一块，有一条深邃的乳沟，被挤在一块看起来松软的就像是女人的胸部一样，白色绷带上面渗透着液体。RK900似乎明白了为什么盖文今早出奇的起得那么早并且早就走了，他看着盖文咬住下嘴唇的模样，又看了看他胀大的胸部，说道，“请问需要我的帮忙吗？”

盖文被这个仿生人气的不打一处来，他一把抓住了RK900的头发，接近于歇斯底里的朝着他高耸的狼耳就是一顿乱吼，“到这个份上了你还在问我这该死的愚蠢问题！”

RK900并没有理会他的抓狂，他习惯了这又不是第一次了；他默默的计算分析出来了绷带紧缠的开头和尾部，然后就像是对待一个重要的刑事案件一样慢慢的将其解开，一层又一层，最后露出了那一双过于饱满的胸部。

盖文觉得现在找个地洞钻进去也不算太迟，他看着RK900将他缠胸的绷带给放在面前，像是分析检查一样伸出自己的手指去摸了摸上面的湿润度，并且还是很满意手上的粘稠度一样食指和拇指摩挲好几下。

RK900捧上了盖文敏感且被纱布裹的过紧而发红的胸部，今天肿胀的敏感带来奇妙的触感让盖文不由得闷哼了一声，RK900像是检查一样用拇指先去搓捏了一下盖文红肿充血的乳头，用修剪整齐的指甲去扣乳头上甜蜜的小口，惊讶的发现在盖文难耐的呜呜声之中会有乳白色的液体从里面缓缓流出。

RK900像是一个孩子一样带有好奇的眼光看着面前这过于美妙且刺激的一幕，盖文被他这种像是饥饿以及贪婪的眼神触发了一系列反应；他的兔耳随着RK900过于色情的揉捏的动作不断地抽动着，上面毛茸茸的毛发还有之前RK900留下的唾液，此时此刻闪着淫糜的光芒，发红的鼻子就像是要哭了一样，可是亮晶晶的棕色瞳眸却依旧不能从RK900的手上离开。

“你在产乳，警探。”RK900用毫无波澜的声音说道，似乎这是一件理所当然的事情，盖文张开嘴刚想要说些什么却被RK900的下一个动作硬生生的打断，咒骂话语被扭曲成了变了调子的呻吟；RK900此时此刻原本柔软的狼耳蹭在盖文的脖颈锁骨处，刺刺的，过于敏感的身体在其的摩擦下泛起红色的调子，盖文他脸红的就像是丢进了染料缸里，他感觉自己的耳根发烫都要熟透了。

RK900他的舌头首先在盖文的乳头旁，顺着乳晕的范围画着圈圈，像是一个饿坏了的婴儿一样吮吸着，同时却又恶趣味的拿自己的上下牙碾磨着那一颗充血的硬起，让它分泌出更多液体汩汩的流进自己的嘴里，这就是盖文的乳汁？有点甜，他的光标闪烁着分析的黄色，同时他还故意睁着一双无辜的眼睛从下往上看着盖文。

毋庸置疑的是，RK900是高效的仿生人，用口舌照顾好左边的胸脯的同时，他的手，也在充分的抚慰着右边的，掐捏着饱满充实的底部，感受着富有弹劲的肉感，盖文的胸部被他蹂躏留下了好几条红色暧昧印记。

他身下的草食动物都不知道做什么比较好了，后者的手此时此刻正死死地捂着自己的嘴巴，即便这里每个房间都是隔音的，但是盖文依旧恐惧被他人所听到。

产乳和哺乳的行为带来的这种感觉实在是过于奇异，盖文看着RK900像是一个婴儿一样舔舐着自己的胸部，并且还要故意发出咂嘴的声音，舌头上有粘稠的半透明液体，盖文想都不用想是什么。

他想要去紧紧地揪住这一对在自己脖颈和锁骨处疯狂摩擦的狼耳，但是肉食动物立刻识破了他的动作，一把将其伸出来的手死死地摁在了墙上，让盖文动弹不得，灵活的舌头舔上了盖文的面颊，留下了一条闪烁着淫秽光芒的痕迹。

酥酥麻麻的感觉化作电流不断从自己的胸前传遍到全身，最终汇聚在盖文的大脑里转化为灿烂的烟火，让盖文变的晕晕乎乎。

在RK900富有技巧的舔舐下他不由得挺起自己的腰肢，活像是一条挣脱束缚的鱼一样，殊不知这个动作更像是他主动将自己胸前的殷红主动送到RK900的嘴里，供他享用；无法挣脱的盖文觉得自己仍旧活在那个弱肉强食的原始社会，面前的肉食动物眼里闪烁着危险的光芒，正在用他特有的方式消耗干净猎物的力气。

“他妈的……你放开我！”这肯定不是正确的处理方式吧？就算是晕乎乎，他还是有一点意识的。盖文身为一个富有经验的警探，一直想不明白为什么他挣脱不得RK900给他的束缚，在喊出这一句话的那瞬间他就后悔了，RK900从他的胸口前移开脑袋，原本饱满红肿的胸部因为RK900的蹂躏变得更加不堪。

盖文看着RK900那冷静到令他害怕的眼睛，以及嘴唇上闪烁着自己乳液的光芒，他不知道此时此刻RK900在想什么，以及要做什么，这种异常化是最吸引他的地方，现在的盖文只知道他的光标闪烁着黄色，他的狼耳正在不怀好意的抽动着。

他屏住呼吸看着面前的肉食动物，紧张的等待着他的下一步动作，RK900捧住了盖文的面部，用之前掐捏过乳头的拇指抚摸着盖文的胡茬，感受上面不同于胸部的粗糙感。

紧接着他歪了歪脑袋，抖动的狼耳似乎在告诉盖文否定的答案，紧接着手指生硬的探入他湿润过分的口腔，一边摩挲着他的口腔黏膜一边凑近说道，“这个味道，你喜欢吗？”

盖文被硬生生的撑开的嘴巴，露出里面粉嫩的舌头以及湿润的光芒，他的眼睛底部闪烁着恐惧的泪光，他难以吞咽下去的唾液慢慢的顺着嘴角流淌了下来，他并没有品尝到属于自己的味道，只感觉到生理性的干呕感以及不适感从胃部的深处涌起，他的兔耳颤抖着似乎在控诉着RK900的行为举动。

RK900抽出自己的手指，感觉到手指上的湿润粘稠，将其抹在了盖文的脸上，胡茬都粘上了属于他本人的颜色。

像是十分不满意盖文的表现一般，下一秒RK900直接吻上了盖文，完全不介意盖文被他这么一整，腰部一软死死地窝在他的怀里，就像是血乳相融一样。

紧密相贴的感觉总让盖文舒服的放松，他感觉到RK900嘴里的淡淡的甜腥味，不是血液那种味道，也不是蓝血那种味道，他不想要承认，但是毋庸置疑这就是他乳液的味道，这一切都让他羞耻且兴奋的加深了这个吻。

盖文富有技巧的吮吸着RK900的下嘴唇，他们两人的舌头就像是博弈一样互相游走着，即便是亲吻了那么多次，盖文永远都是处于下风的那一位，都怪该死仿生人的数据更新，处于下风的人泄愤一样用自己的手揉乱了RK900的头发，并且熟练地搓捏上他的耳朵，感受着内部除了他之外没有人感受到的细腻柔软，他都不知道为何一个肉食动物也会有柔软的一面。

“你又发情了，盖文。”说这句话的时候，RK900的大腿还富有深度的顶了一下盖文的硬起，成功的引发了盖文一句悠长余韵的呻吟，“你们兔类属性发情频率是所有属性中最高之一。恕我直言，盖文，你周日到今日周二，已经发情了十二次。”

盖文装作若无其事一般，可是他扫在RK900面部的耳朵温度早就出卖了一切；在放开盖文的嘴唇之后安卓就一路向下，似乎是在顺着昨夜留下的纹路一样按部就班，他还恶趣味的用自己的犬牙轻轻地蹭刮着盖文已经结痂，泛起深色的伤口，这一个富有暗示性的动作让盖文发抖，他不能再留下新的牙印和吻痕了，他希望自己的抵触的动作能让RK900意识到这一点，显然这是不存在的。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 盖文的奶子。


End file.
